


Obsession and Possession

by Sang_argente



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: hi all! merry christmas! this is a secret santa gift for acciotomriddle on tumblr. for more tomarry goodness,see me.





	Obsession and Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leontina (Leontina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/gifts).



Harry knows Tom is staring at him again. He doesn't have to look up, the way his neck is burning makes it obvious. Instead, he stays intensely focused on his hands, seemingly oblivious as he picks at his chipped nail polish. He knows he's not fooling Tom, knows the older boy can see the flush of his cheeks from across the room. Tom has an eye for Harry’s embarrassment, revels in it in a way no one else has before, not even the worst of the families he stayed with after his parents first died. For some reason, it doesn't bother Harry, as long as it's just Tom.

It's been that way ever since Tom showed up. Harry’s been in foster home after foster home, so he knows how to hide and he knows people. He's been practically invisible since his parents died, only ever noticed for his quiet nature or the patchwork of injuries he used to show up to school with. He exists around the other students, content with that in a way until Tom showed up. When Tom moved to town it was like a light had been turned on in Harry’s dark world. It didn't take him long to figure out that that light, that bright all consuming light, was meant to distract from something even darker behind it.

Harry noticed Tom on the very first day, but didn't really _see_ him until almost a month later. Charismatic, attractive boys did not make friends with emotionally unstable freaks. It wasn't until Draco Malfoy ended up in an accident that busted his jaw that Harry really saw Tom. They'd gotten the news as a class. Tom, of course, had the perfect expression of shock and mild concern. It was only Harry that noticed the satisfaction that lingered after the announcement. He'd brushed it off, but was reminded of it every day he stepped into study hall and was immediately met with an icy glare instead of a _‘How's the parents, Potter? Oh, that's right, dead.’_. Granted, Harry’s parents had been gone for a few years now, but moving in with his recently exonerated Uncle Sirius had brought up a nasty mix of emotions they were both dealing with. He'd been caught crying in an out of order bathroom by Tom, who at the time had done nothing but hand him a handkerchief and said _‘Dry up, little rabbit’_. Harry had thought it odd, but let it go until the news came of Draco’s accident.

He then added it to the time Cho Chang had mocked Harry’s skinny jeans/oversized sweater combo and her favorite Coach bag had been ruined. And the time Ginny Weasley’s _private_ pictures had been spread around school after she had groped him in gym. And the time Zacharias Smith had been blinded by a chemistry experiment after stealing his glasses. 

It all added up to an overprotective Tom. A _crazy_ , overprotective Tom.

That's when Harry started watching Tom with his supposed friends. There was Regulus Black- Uncle Sirius’s little brother- and Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. They weren't terrible people, Harry realized, just terribly snobby. They were better than everybody else and they knew it, but they were still kind to Harry, never making fun of his dead parents or his scarred face or his depressing fashion sense. It was almost as if Tom had warned them all away, or at least warned them Harry was his.

And he was, in a way. He let Tom stare at him from across the room and he let Tom pet his messy curls when they were in the library and he let Tom call him _little rabbit_ without complaining. Most of all, he let Tom dole out punishments to Harry’s worst bullies however he saw fit and didn't report him. 

He didn't, however, let Tom claim him in public. He never sat with him during lunch or partnered with him in class or played on his team in gym. He didn't hold his hand or walk beside him or sit in his lap. When they were alone, and the desperation was obvious on Tom’s face, he told Tom that it was for his own good. Harry ran his eyes over Tom, letting them linger on the perfectly coiffed hair and the smooth skin and the pressed clothes and the shined shoes that made up Tom, and told him he shouldn't ruin his popularity with a freak like him. That maybe, one day, they could be together for real. He didn't know if this were true or if he was just testing Tom.

It didn't matter anymore anyway, Harry realizes as Tom rises and comes over to his desk. Tom had had enough.

“Little rabbit,” Tom said, just loud enough to catch attention.

Harry’s heart was racing just like his namesake’s but he managed to speak quietly. “Hullo, Tom.”

Tom reached down and placed his hand over Harry’s, inadvertently stopping his nervous picking.

“Little rabbit,” Tom started again in an uncharacteristic display of nerves. “I have followed your rules to the letter for almost six months.”

Harry nodded. Tom had been very patient and understanding with him.

“However, after the incident with Parkinson, I cannot stand by any longer.”

Fire raced up Harry’s cheeks. He knew what Tom was referring to and the rest of the class probably thought they did too. However, while they were most likely thinking of the disgusting way Pansy had tried to manipulate Tom into being with her because of a false story of a drunk one night stand and an even faker pregnancy, Harry knew Tom was talking about the way Harry had hacked her social media and ruthlessly destroyed her image by sharing all of her dirty little secrets. 

Looking back, Harry had to have known that overt display of affection would spur Tom on.

“You will accompany me to the formal this weekend,” Tom said. His voice was strong and sincere, but Harry could see the nervousness in his eyes. “And every weekend thereafter.”

“Yes, Tom,” Harry agreed and tilted his head up for a kiss, ignoring the way the class erupted around them.

“My little rabbit,” Tom whispered against his lips, ecstatic. “ _Mine._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> hi all! merry christmas! this is a secret santa gift for acciotomriddle on tumblr. for more tomarry goodness, [see me.](http://delicatesammy.tumblr.com)


End file.
